Secrets
by sapphirecrazy0
Summary: Secrets have a way of catching up with you. You can hide everything for only so long. Eventually…at some point you will slip up…and your secret…well it'll be out into the wild world and you'll just have to deal with the consequences- The Battle of Hogwarts has changed everyone. There are new friends and new enemies. Especially when the gang return to Hogwarts for their final year.


Hi,

So I used to write fanfiction on this site many years ago but due to University I became really busy and had to deactivate my account. I realised I missed writing so this is a new account and a new story. Whoever is reading, I really do hope you enjoy it. Please read and leave a review and I shall continue!

Thanks,

SV.

Chapter 1: Another Year

Secrets have a way of catching up with you. You can hide everything for only so long. Eventually…at some point you will slip up…and your secret…well it'll be out into the wild world and you'll just have to deal with the consequences. That's life. It sucks.

No one knew that better than Hermione Granger. With her busy brown hair and almost perfect teeth, Hermione Granger had it all. She was a war hero. She had helped Harry Potter defeat the Dark Lord. She had found Horcruxes. She had kissed the boy of her dreams. She was even at Kings Cross Station, ready to start her official seventh year at Hogwarts. She was Head Girl. Well – one of two if rumors were to be believed. She knew Harry Potter was Head Boy, obviously, and Susan Bones, had also been given a Head Girl badge. So there must be another Head Boy somewhere. Again, if rumours were to be believed that Head Boy was Draco. Draco Malfoy. The name tasted bitter on her tongue. Yes, he had helped them in the end but the torture…Malfoy Mansion. She shuddered at the thought, pushing away everything that was remotely evil. Everything was perfect. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. The mantra repeated in her mind.

"Come on Hermione!" the red headed Ginny bounced along the platform of solemn Hogwart students. Hermione had to admit, there were less people here than two years ago; even thought technically there was an extra year group.

Hermione smiled at Ginny who was already inside the train, grabbing a cart for them. Ginny sat herself down by the window smiling brightly, but her eyes were not smiling.

"You okay?" Hermione asked softly as the two sat.

Ginny nodded, "They did send me a toilet seat once. It was disgusting."

Hermione smiled sadly. She did not know what to say. What do you say?

"At least…at least George is still at the shop; continuing his and Fred's work, that's all that matters," Ginny said softly, more to herself than to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, "Yes. I can't wait to confiscate Weasley merchandise."

Ginny chuckled, "I do not envy you!"

"Hey, you're a prefect! You need to confiscate things too!" Hermione insisted.

"And I will," Ginny said nodding excessively before grinning like a hyena who discovered gold.

Hermione smiled, "There will be double first years this year. Last year's first years and the newbies."

Ginny nodded, "Where will everyone sleep?"

"Hogwarts is ever expanding, I'm sure a new tower or two will be erect before we even get there."

A soft silence fell between the two. Neither had been back to Hogwarts since the final battle. Harry had been back numerous times, helping with the rebuilding and advising with anything that the Ministry needed help with. It was odd, but slightly nice, that whatever Harry said these days happened. It was almost like he was Minster before even graduating! Hermione secretly knew that Harry went back because that had always been his home, unlike the others, Harry grew up at Hogwarts, he learned to live and be loved at Hogwarts and it was at Hogwarts where he discovered his past, his present and his future. Rebuilding would bring back that future. Harry felt safe there again but Hermione…well she was concerned. Not just concerned but…more so. Would the building be different? Would the ghosts of the fallen be present? Would Nearly Headless Nick return? The thoughts plagued her mind in an endless sphere.

"Hermione, I just asked you a question," Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Hermione's eyes shifted back to the cabin, her mind slowly followed, "Oh…Harry, when did you get here?" Was the train moving? It was moving, when did that happen?

Harry smiled lightly, "Hermione Granger. Always thinking. What were you thinking about this time?" His arm wrapped around Ginny softly and the red head leaned into him. Hermione watched with a sort of envy, which she knew was silly. Her relationship was just as strong as Harry and Ginny's.

Hermione opened her mouth, but before she could answer, the door blasted open…literally. Hermione jumped back in her seat, as Harry had his wand at the ready.

"I was practicing! Sorry!" Ron hopped into the carriage holding his wrist, "Bloody hell that spell was strong! You never warned me Hermione!" He chuckled plonking himself beside her.

Hermione rolled her eyes, but did not answer, just sighed. She had warned him. She had warned him numerous times that _Redova_ was a powerful blasting spell. It was not for opening doors. Nor was it for opening trunks. Nor was it for opening the clasp on a bracelet. Which Ron was about to test but Hermione stopped him in time.

Harry laughed, "Ah Ron. Will you ever learn?"

A small round of chuckles travelled around the carriage. Harry continued to tell tales of what Hogwarts was like. The classrooms had been upgraded – some of them, not all of them. The dungeons had been left exactly as they were; as a memorial for Severus Snape. The new Potions room was on the second floor, just past Transfiguration. The new Defense Against Dark Arts room was also next to the Potions room, and Harry was very excited about a classroom and a training room close together. Ginny was smiling enthusiastically throughout the conversation. Ron fell asleep until the food arrived where he woke with a start. Hermione was being Hermione, discussing everything she had read. At moments, it had felt like it was their third year again. Sirius was still alive. Dumbledore would be at the Great Hall to greet them. Snape would be ready to torture them. This would be the year they would meet Luping…who would get to be a father to his child. Fred…Fred would introduce Harry to the Marauders Map. Hedwig would be flapping her wings. Yes Voldemort would be alive but he would not have killed nearly as many people as he had. A tug pulled on Hermione's heart as she looked at Harry laughing. His face was all smiles, and so was Ron and Ginny's but she could see…she could see the masks. It was the same mask she was wearing.

"I'll be right back," she smiled at the group heading out of the carriage quietly. The others waved knowing she would return soon.

Hermione walked down the train, saying hello to familiar faces and seeing the empty spots that once belonged to her friends. She fought the tears as she continued to walk to the back of the train. There were a lot less people, she noticed, she did not have to push past anyone, nor did she have to wait in a queue to get to another carriage, nor were the cabins jam-packed. No. It was empty. The back of the train was more empty than the beginning. This is where the Slytherins had started to sit. The back of the train. There was no more of that. The houses were not so divided on the trains as they used to be. She passed some Gryffindors sitting with Slyterins, sharing a joke or two with a Ravenclaw and exchanging chocolate frog cards with a Hufflepuff. Hermione smiled at that, if there was one thing she was proud of was the unity Hogwarts had shown. Hermione pushed open the door towards the end of the door. She loved this part of the train. It was a small compartment of sort, no where to sit, just a glass door showing the tracks they had just driven over. No one came here, there was no need. She liked it. She had only discovered it in her sixth year. She leaned against the closed door behind her, which was solid, so no one could see her. She sighed loudly and let a tear escape down her cheek. Feeling guilty she swabbed it away hastily.

Slowly, the handle began to turn. Hermione jumped off the door and moved to the side. She held her breath in as she saw his grey eyes. He looked as equally shocked as she.

"Granger," he gruffed acknowledging her presence, not knowing whether to close the door behind him or not.

"M…Malfoy," Hermione cursed the small stutter. She nodded at him. She did her duties; she stared back out of the glass door/window.

Malfoy hesitated in the doorway a little before closing it. He moved as far left as he could. The small space evident, yet neither looked at each other. They stood in a mutual silence, watching the sun fall slowly. The trees started moving closer and closer, yet neither Malfoy nor Hermione moved. The scorch marks were visible to the eye, even thought the train was going at a catastrophic speed. Hermione heard Malfoy take in a deep breathe and slowly she stole a glace. His hair was still shiny and blonde, the usual and it fell in front of his eyes like it always had. His cheeks were more sullen. His skin a little tighter. His eyes a little darker. His air of arrogance did not exist at this moment, instead he just stood there. Waiting. Waiting for what? Hermione's eyes quickly peeked at his robes, they were Slytherin robes …but there on his chest was the Head Boy badge. So the rumours were true. He was the second Head Boy.

"I don't know why either," he said calmly, his voice cold but collected and his head never turning towards her. It was like he could sense her.

Hermione did not know how to answer. She did not know the reason he was Head Boy either. Yes he was smart but he was not a leader. Many of his friends had died, he did not have a posy anymore…his name did not count for as much as it used to…why? Why was he chosen above everyone else? Why not Neville for his immense bravery? Why not Ron for his efforts in the war? Why him? The question now plagued them both.

Hermione did not reply, instead they both stood there, continuing to stare out of the glass, until the train stopped. Neither said anything as they both left the room. Neither said anything as they headed towards the exit together.

"Another year," was all Hermione could manage as she stepped onto the platform, her eyes instantly looking for her friends.

"Another year," Malfoy whispered as Hermione began to walk away.

Another year indeed.


End file.
